Ultra Music Stories
by Mochiraito
Summary: A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—Setelah Keito berhasil menangkis jurus-jurus gombalan dari Ryutaro dan Yuto, bisakah ia sukses melancarkan jurus gombalannya lagi?
1. IKei

**Ini fanfic yang sangat gajebo dan pendek setengah mati. Bahkan ga sampai 500 kata!**

**Sebenarnya aku sendiri bukan fanatik V-Kei atau Oshare-Kei. Tapi saya mulai ditularkan virus-virus ini oleh dua orang aneh yang menjadi teman saya, Shirakawa Akira dan Hani. Ne, gara-gara kalian berdua saya jadi punya ide bikin fanfic ini! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I-Kei<strong>_

_A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—Sejak kapan Hikaru suka band V-Kei dan Yuya suka band Oshare-Kei? Bagaimana dengan Kouta?_

_**All Hey! Say! JUMP's members **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_**I-Kei**__ belongs to __**Mochiraito**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: __**YabuNoo**__, __**Sho-ai **__NOT yaoi, __**OOCness**__, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL humor**__._

_**This fanfiction is inspired by my beloved frieds, Shirakawa Akira and Hani, who loves V-Kei and Oshare-Kei. Thanks!**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Siang itu saat kesepuluh anggota Hey! Say! JUMP sedang tak disibukkan oleh berbagai aktivitas keartisan mereka, mereka memilih untuk bersantai. Meskipun tak seluruhnya bersantai di rumah, tapi tetap saja enam dari sepuluh pemuda tampan itu tidak beranjak dari rumah mereka.

Ryutaro dan Yuto terlihat sedang seru bermain _game _di ruang tengah dan Kouta terlihat begitu antusias menonton. Tak jauh dari mereka, tampak sosok Daiki yang sedang terpejam dengan _earphone _menempel di kedua telinganya. Yuya terlihat sedang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan dengan _earphone_ di ruang makan. Di sebelahnya, Hikaru juga terlihat sedang menikmati lagu menggunakan _headphone_nya. Sedangkan Ryosuke, Yuuri, Keito, dan Kei sedang menyibukkan diri dengan bersantai di luar rumah.

"Aah! Kenapa aku terus yang kalah?" Ryutaro mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri begitu menatap layar televisi yang bertuliskan "_Player 2 WON"_

"Hahahaha kau itu masih terlalu kecil untuk menang dariku!" Yuto tersenyum bangga akan kemenangannya sebelum ikut mengacak rambut pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya

"Hei jangan singgung soal umur dong!" kata Ryutaro sambil menampakkan ekspresi cemberutnya

"Memangnya kenapa, otouto-chan?" Yuto menggoda anggota Hey! Say! JUMP yang termuda itu sambil terus mencubit pipi pemuda itu

"YUUUUTOOOOO!" tak terima, Ryutaro langsung membalas perlakuan Yuto. Dan perang cubitan tak terelakkan.

Tampaknya mereka berdua sudah melupakan keberadaan satu-satunya penonton setia mereka, Kouta. Pemuda yang tertua itu pun menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu meskipun Yuto dan Ryutaro tidak memiliki tubuh imut seperti Yuuri, Daiki, maupun Ryosuke, tapi tingkah kekanakan mereka bahkan bisa menandingi ketiga anggota Hey! Say! JUMP bertubuh terimut itu. Kouta pun memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas air untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

.

"Hoi Hikka, kau sedang mendengarkan apa?" Kouta mencolek bahu sahabatnya yang masih menikmati lagu yang ia dengarkan

Hikaru menoleh dan melepaskan _headphone_nya, "He? Nani?"

"Kau sedang mendengarkan apa?" ulang Kouta

"Ooh... Ini..." Hikaru menunjukkan layar _iPod_nya, "Lagu Shiver-nya The GazettE,"

"The GazettE? Sejak kapan kau suka band V-Kei?" Kouta menaikkan sebelah alis tipisnya

"Entahlah... Lagunya enak kok! Kau mau dengar?" Hikaru memamerkan senyumnya sambil menyodorkan _headphone_ putih yang tadi sempat bertengger manis di telinganya

"Tidak, terimakasih," Kouta buru-buru menggeleng, "Yuuyan, kalau kau sedang mendengarkan apa?"

Yuya menatap Kouta sebentar, lalu melepaskan salah satu _earphone_nya dan langsung menyodorkannya pada pemuda bermarga Yabu itu. Sekali lagi Kouta mengangkat sebelah alisnya tetapi ia meraih sebelah _earphone_ itu dan langsung memakainya.

"...futton dekuno sa GiMME×GiMME Yes! GiMME×GiMME Yes!..."

"Lagu apa ini?" Kouta buru-buru melepaskan _earphone_ milik Yuya

"Kau tidak tahu? Ini kan lagu Gimme Gimme-nya SuG..." kata Yuya santai sebelum kembali menyamankan posisi kedua _earphone_nya di telinganya

"SuG itu... Band Oshare-Kei kan?" Yuya mengangguk singkat

"Ne, sejak kapan Hikka suka band V-Kei dan Yuuyan suka band Oshare-Kei?" pertanyaan itu tampaknya sama sekali tak digubris oleh kedua pemilik nama. Hening sesaat.

"Kalau begitu aku suka I-Kei deh..." kata Kouta

"I-Kei?" tanya Hikaru dan Yuya bersamaan

"Iya," Kouta mengangguk, "Inoo Kei," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum jahil

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Pendek kan?<strong>

**Review?**


	2. Between Ryutaro and Ryosuke

**Another oh-so-pendek-fanfic... Entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul ide untuk bikin cerita ini. Dan berhubung mood lagi ga begitu baik, jadinya cukup agak sedikit lumayan*ga efektif banget* ga jelas. Dan yang pasti PENDEK BANGET!**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

_**Between Ryutaro dan Ryosuke**_

_A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—Morimoto Ryutaro dan Yamada Ryosuke menyukai orang yang sama. Siapakah yang akan dipilih orang itu?_

_**All Hey! Say! JUMP's members **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_**Between Ryutaro dan Ryosuke**__ belongs to __**Mochiraito**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: __**onesided-RyuuChiiYama **__and __**xxxChii**__, __**Sho-ai **__NOT yaoi, __**OOCness**__, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL plot**__._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY!**

.

.

Saat ini adalah pukul 10.47. Seperti biasa, rumah milik sepuluh pemuda tampan yang tergabung dalam _boyband_ bernama Hey! Say! JUMP tampak tak lengang. Berbagai kegiatan terjadi meskipun tak terpusat pada satu ruangan. Misalkan saja seorang pemuda yang tampak baru saja mengenakan sebuah jaket manis berwarna jingga dengan beberapa garis cokelat di bagian dada. Pemuda yang tak lain bernama Chinen Yuuri itu saat ini tengah sibuk merapikan poninya di hadapan cermin yang berada di kamar yang ia tempati bersama anggota Hey! Say! JUMP lain yang bertubuh mungil, Arioka Daiki. Namun pemuda bermarga Arioka itu sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan Kei di ruang tamu.

Anggota termuda Hey! Say! JUMP memasuki kamar itu membawa piring kecil yang berisi sepotong _strawberry cheesecake_, "Chii, tadi aku membeli _cake_ yang enak loh! Ini untukmu," kata Ryutaro sambil menyodorkan sepotong _strawberry shortcake_ beserta sebuah garpu pada Yuuri.

"Arigatou, Ryuu!" dengan cepat Yuuri memotong sedikit _shortcake_ itu dan melahapnya, "Oishii desuu..." katanya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi hanya tersenyum memandang ekspresi Yuuri.

Setelah Yuuri menelan potongan terakhir _shortcake_ pemberian Ryutaro, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda lain datang dan menyodorkan es krim pada Yuuri, "Chii, aku membelikanmu es krim!" kata Ryosuke dengan senyum di bibirnya

"Arigatou, Yama-chan!" Yuuri mengambil es krim itu dan mulai memakannya, "Oishii desuu..." katanya lagi. Ryosuke pun melebarkan senyuman sambil menatap pemuda yang sedikit lebih mungil darinya itu.

Tanpa Yuuri sadari, kedua orang yang memberinya makanan sudah mengeluarkan aura-aura tak enak sambil saling mengadukan kedua pasang onyx mereka. Senyum memang masih tertempel di bibir mereka. Tapi jika diperhatikan senyum kedua orang itu berbeda dengan senyum mereka sebelumnya. Senyum mereka kali ini sama sekali bukan berasal dari hati.

"Kupikir kau sibuk dengan syuting, Yama-chan." kata Ryutaro dengan sinis

"Bukannya kau juga sibuk dengan urusan sekolahmu?" tanya Ryosuke tak kalah sinis

Masing-masing menggertakkan gigi dan mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat pertanda kesal. Tetapi satu-satunya penyebab pertengkaran itu, Yuuri, tak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi dan masih asyik dengan es krim pemberian Ryosuke.

'_Tak bisa dibiarkan! Kalau aku tak menyatakan perasaanku, nanti malah keduluan Yama-chan!'_ batin Ryutaro sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

'_Gawat! Kalau aku tak menyatakan perasaanku, bisa-bisa Ryuu yang melakukannya duluan!'_ pikir Ryosuke sambil menggertakkan gigi-giginya.

Sedangkan Yuuri sendiri... masih asyik dengan es krimnya.

"Chii!" panggil Ryutaro dan Ryosuke berbarengan, refleks membuat kedua pasang onyx mereka beradu sengit kembali.

"Hm?" sang pemilik nama menoleh ke arah keduanya, sambil menjilati es krimnya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Aku duluan!" kata Ryosuke

"Seharusnya yang tua mengalah pada yang lebih muda!" cibir Ryutaro

"Tidak bisa! Hormatilah yang lebih tua!" seru Ryosuke marah

"Enak saja! Pokoknya aku duluan!" balas Ryutaro

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Yuuri bingung setelah menghabiskan es krim di tangannya

Kedua pemuda yang bertengkar itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada pemuda bertubuh mungil yang bermarga Chinen itu, "Chii, daisuki!" seru mereka kompak.

"Hee?" kedua onyx pemuda mungil itu menatap keduanya bergantian

"Chii, siapa yang kau pilih? Aku atau Ryuu?" tanya Ryosuke, di sampingnya Ryutaro mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Mana yang kau pilih?" tambah Ryutaro

"Ettoo..."

Belum sempat pemuda mungil itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok bertubuh tinggi kurus di baliknya. "Chii, kok lama? Kalau lama nanti tidak akan kebagian main semua wahana loh!"

"Ah, hai! Chotto matte kudasai, Yuto!" sahut Yuuri. Pemuda bermarga Chinen itu menatap kedua pemuda di hadapannya dan membungkuk, "Gomen, aku sudah jadian dengan Yuto."

"N-nani?"

"Jaa!" dan pemuda mungil itu pun meninggalkan kamar tidurnya.

Suasana hening. Kedua pemuda yang ada di ruangan itu masih tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Bahkan gerakan pun rasanya belum mereka lakukan. Mereka masih membatu di tempat mereka berdiri setelah mendengarkan jawaban dari pemuda mungil yang mereka sukai.

"Kuso! Ternyata kita keduluan Yuto!" maki Ryosuke akhirnya memecah keheningan. Sedangkan Ryutaro hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dengan perkataan Ryosuke.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Akhirnya ini aku bikin jadi kumpulan short stories lain dari Hey! Say! JUMP. Kenapa ga aku bikin jadi serial Randomness? Soalnya sistemnya beda. Kalau Randomness tuh kan sistemnya drabblesnya dibikin berdasarkan 10 lagu dengan 1 pairing dan yang ada di fanfic itu semuanya drabbles. Kalau di Ultra Music Stories sih isinya short stories yang isinya hanya 1 cerita perchapter—tapi tentunya masih dengan pairing yang fleksibel 100%. **

**Next chapter is OkaJima!**


	3. Gombal!

**Pairing yang paling aku suka di Hey! Say! JUMP—OkaJima! Ayeeeeeeyy...**

**Mendingan Readers-san langsung baca aja deh!**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gombal! (OkaJima version)<strong>_

_A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—Selepas latihan, Nakajima Yuto bertanya tentang alasan apa yang membuat gombalan begitu booming akhir-akhir ini. Apa yang akan ia lakukan?_

_**All Hey! Say! JUMP's members **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_**Gombal! (OkaJima version) **__belongs to __**Mochiraito**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: __**OkaJima**__, __**Sho-ai **__NOT yaoi, __**OOCness**__, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL plot**__,__** EPIC FAIL gombalan**__._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hari itu adalah siang yang cukup panas. Suhu memang cuma beberapa derajat di atas rata-rata, tapi rasanya temperatur di ibu kota Jepang itu sudah mampu memanggang penduduknya. Hal inilah yang membuat enam dari sepuluh personil Hey! Say! JUMP yang sedang kelelahan terlihat sedang mengipas-ngipaskan sesuatu—entah itu buku, majalah, sampai tangan mereka sendiri—untuk mendapatkan sedikit kesegaran. Hampir keenamnya menenggak sebotol minuman dingin; teh, jus, maupun air mineral.

"Kita sudah beres latihan, kan?" tanya Yuya pada kelima temannya yang sedang sama-sama duduk di lantai ruang latihan mereka

Hikaru menangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yuya, "Kau mau kemana, Yuuyan?"

Sang pemilik nama menenggak habis tetes-tetes terakhir _oolong tea_ yang sudah sedari tadi berada di tangannya. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu bangkit dari posisinya, "Aku mau ke minimarket, ada yang mau titip sesuatu?"

"Aku titip yang manis-manis!" seru Daiki dengan penuh semangat

"Apa?" tanya Yuya sambil merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil keitai ber_casing_ _silver_nya

"Hmm... cokelat deh," jawab Daiki

"Aku mau titip permen karet _mint_," kata Kouta yang sudah telentang di atas lantai yang dingin

"Titip roti _strawberry_." kata Ryosuke

"Yuto, Hikaru, kalian tidak ingin titip apa-apa?" tanya Yuya

"Tidak usah. Aku tadi sudah beli roti," jawab Yuto, menunjukkan sebungkus roti melon yang masih terbungkus rapat.

"Aku juga tidak usah," tambah Hikaru.

"Hmm... Jadi cokelat untuk Dai-chan, permen karet _mint_ untuk Yabu-kun, dan roti _strawberry_ untuk Yama-chan," Yuya membaca daftar pesanan teman-temannya sebelum mengenakan jaket dan kaca mata hitam, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan latihan.

Rekaman lagu Over terdengar jelas di telinga mereka berlima, namun mereka mengacuhkannya. Mereka sudah lelah berlatih sejak pukul sembilan tadi—dan sekarang sudah pukul setengah dua siang. Hikaru sedang sibuk dengan keitainya sedangkan Kouta sudah berbaring diam sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengannya, tampaknya tertidur. Salah satu kursi yang disimpan di pinggir ruangan tampak terisi oleh tubuh Daiki yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan selembar handuk tipis berwarna hijau _tosca_ menutupi wajahnya, tampaknya ia juga tertidur. Di sebelah kursi Daiki, Ryosuke terlihat sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu kaki kursi. Tepat di hadapan Ryosuke, Yuto sedang membuka bungkusan roti melonnya dalam diam. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menggigit rotinya dengan gigitan besar. Sambil mengunyah, ia memerhatikan keempat temannya yang lain; Kei sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya—seperti biasa; Yuuri masih berlatih bersama Ryutaro, sedangkan Keito lebih memilih duduk di kursi dengan gitar di pangkuan—pemuda itu sedang tidak memainkannya, ia sedang menonton Yuuri dan Ryutaro latihan.

Yuto mengunyah roti melon yang masih ada di rongga mulutnya kemudian menelannya, lalu menggigit kembali. Ia terus menatap Yuuri dan Ryutaro yang masih berlatih sambil sesekali menggoyangkan kepalanya mengikuti irama _single_ ketujuh mereka. Yuto mengalihkan pandangannya ketika akhirnya Yuuri dan Ryutaro memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihan mereka. Ryutaro langsung menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di samping Yuto, "Minta dong!" katanya. Yuto, yang masih mengunyah, hanya menyodorkan roti yang sudah setengah termakan pada Ryutaro

"Arigatou!" Ryutaro menyobek sedikit roti itu dan segera memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Yuto tidak menyahuti, ia masih sibuk mengunyah roti melonnya.

Siapa pun tahu Yuto bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa berlama-lama diam tanpa suara di waktu-waktu senggang. Ryutaro menatap Yuto yang masih serius mengunyah. Kerutan tampak di dahinya dan di antara kedua alisnya. Yuto masih saja tak mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

"Yuto, doushita?" tanya Ryutaro

"Eh? Ah, daijoubu dayo..." jawab Yuto, "Hanya sedang berpikir saja, kenapa akhir-akhir gombalan sepertinya sedang _booming_ ya?"

"He? Mana kutahu..." Ryutaro mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Iya juga sih... kalau dipikir-pikir memang akhir-akhir ini gombalan memang jadi _trend_ baru. Di iklan ada, di acara tv ada, bahkan sampai jadi lelucon," pemuda itu bersungut-sungut

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya gombalan loh!" kata Yuto, menampakkan senyum lebarnya.

Ryutaro langsung menunjukkan telapak tangannya tepat di hadapan wajah Yuto, membuat gerakan isyarat 'stop', "Jangan sekali pun mencoba gombalan seperti itu padaku!"

"Ih, kecil-kecil galak..." gumam Yuto sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya

"Nani?" Ryutaro mengangkat kepalan tinjunya

"Iie!" pemuda bermarga Nakajima itu menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kalau mau coba saja pada Keito," usul Ryutaro asal sambil sedikit terkekeh

"Ide bagus!" Yuto menjentikkan jarinya dan beranjak menuju Keito yang kini sedang memetik senar-senar gitarnya dengan asal.

"Keitooo~" panggil Yuto, "Keito-kuuun~~"

Keito menoleh, "Nani? Kau membuatku merinding tahu!" Yuto langsung duduk di samping Keito, masih dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"Doushita?" tanya Keito—dengan wajah yang irit ekspresi, seperti biasa. Sedangkan Ryutaro, hanya menatap kedua orang itu dari kejauhan sambil menahan tawa.

"Keito, Keito, Keito, papa kamu tukang sate ya?" tanya Yuto, berniat menggombal tentu saja

Keito langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda bermarga Nakajima itu, "Enak aja! Papa gue personil _band_! Enak aja main ngatain papa orang! Yang ada papa kamu tuh tukang sate!" seru Keito marah sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yuto.

"Hoi, Keito!" panggil Yuto, tapi sang pemilik nama sudah keburu keluar dari ruangan.

"Huahahahahahahahahaha!" ledakan tawa Ryutaro langsung memancing kekesalan Yuto. Tentu saja ia kesal, gombalannya pada Keito gagal total, malah mendapat semburan amarah. Dan Ryutaro lah yang mengusulkan padanya untuk menggombali Keito.

"Jangan tertawa kau, Ryuu! Awas yaaa!" Yuto langsung berlari ke arah Ryutaro dan menggelitikinya. Kemudian perang gelitikan yang diikuti perang cubitan berlangsung antara Nakajima Yuto dan Morimoto Ryutaro.

.

Malamnya selepas makan malam, Yuto mendapati Keito sedang duduk menonton televisi sendirian. Entah kenapa Yuto tersenyum sendiri saat menatap raut wajah Keito yang serius. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pemuda jangkung itu pun langsung menghampiri Keito dan duduk di samping pemuda bermarga Okamoto itu.

"Keito," panggil Yuto

"Hm?" sahut Keito, terdengar sedikit ogah-ogahan

"Kau masih marah ya? Tadi maksudku itu mau menggombal. Aku tahu kok papamu personil _band_." jelas Yuto, "Jadi, jangan marah, ya?"

Keito menoleh ke arah Yuto, lalu mengangguk, "Gomen. Tadi juga reaksiku berlebihan."

"Jadi aku dimaafkan, kan?" Keito mengangguk sekali lagi, "Yatta~!" Yuto mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara sedangkan Keito hanya tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi kekanakan dari pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Memangnya gombalanmu itu seperti apa?" tanya Keito, penasaran

"Kalau begitu jawabnya yang benar ya!" kata Yuto. Keito mengangguk

"Keito, Keito, Keito, papamu tukang sate ya?"

"Iya, memang kenapa?" Keito merespon masih dengan wajah yang irit ekspresi

"Soalnya kau sudah membakar hatiku," kata Yuto sambil nyengir

"Itu tidak mungkin, kan? Kalau aku sudah membakar hatimu, kau pasti tidak akan bisa hidup. Tidak seorang manusia pun dapat hidup dengan organ tubuh yang terbakar. Lagi pula dengan apa aku membakar hatimu? Dengan arang seperti tukang sate? Yuto, lain kali kalau mau memberi gombalan, cobalah yang lebih realistis." Yuto tercengang mendengar respon Keito. Jeda sejenak. "Yuto?"

"Eh? Eh, nani?" Yuto mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya

"Daijoubu ka?" tanya Keito

"Kau bilang akan menjawab dengan benar..." Yuto memajukan bibir tipisnya, pertanda ia kesal

"Ah, gomen... Sepertinya lagi-lagi reaksiku berlebihan... Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau diulangi lagi?" tanya Keito—masih dengan ekspresi yang irit.

Yuto mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Enak saja! Aku keburu malas!"

Hening untuk beberapa detik.

"He? Sekarang malah kamu yang marah..." kata Keito

"Terserah aku dong!" cibir Yuto

Lagi-lagi jeda sesaat.

"Hmm kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memberimu gombalan?" tanya Keito, kali ini dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya

"He? Nani?" Yuto hanya melirik ke arah pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu

"Sekarang berbaliklah," pinta Keito. Yuto menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Pokoknya berbaliklah," Yuto hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelumnya menunjukkan punggungnya yang berlapis _t-shirt _berwarna hitam.

"Katanya malaikat itu pasti punya sayap, kok kamu tidak punya sayap sih?" tanya Keito. Yuto terdiam di posisinya. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon dengan reaksi seperti apa. Dan ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar gombalan pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Yuto, daijoubu ka?"

"Eeh, d-daijoubu desu..." jawab Yuto, masih dengan wajah yang merah padam, "A-aku mau ke kamar dulu," kata Yuto sebelum terburu-buru meninggalkan ruang tengah rumah itu dan menuju kamarnya.

Keito terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Yuto. Itu hanya gombalan biasa dan wajah Yuto sudah semerah itu. Demi _Kami-sama_! Wajah Yuto sangat merah tadi—dan entah kenapa terlihat sangat manis! Yah, mungkin lain kali aku harus lebih sering menggombalinya, ya? Pikir Keito

.

.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ini masih termasuk <strong>_**short**_** story ga ya? Udah sampai 1000 kata lebih soalnya... Tapi ya sudahlah.. yang pasti akhirnya kesampean bikin OkaJima yang beginian. Hahahahahaha rada ngeri juga sih mikir Keito ngegombalin Yuto kaya gitu...**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari percakapan yang dibikin salah satu admin di group HSJ yang ada di Facebook. Karena terngiang-ngiang terus di otak, akhirnya jadi bikin fanfic ini deh. Tadinya endingnya tuh mau pas Yuto sama Ryuu cubit-cubitan, tapi kok kayanya ga asik ya? Soalnya gombalannya gagal, jadi aku tambahin aja. Terus kayanya Keito tuh bukan tipe orang yang bisa dengan gampang digombalin, jadi aku bikin dia ngomong panjang lebar—yah dengan kata-kata rasional pastinya. Karena bingung bikin ending, akhirnya aku bikin aja Keitonya ngegombal. Hahahahahaha #curcol ceritanya *gaploked***

**Review?**


	4. Name

**Spesial kali ini, NO PAIRING! Just a simple random story!**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name<strong>_

_A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—Ini cuma soal nama. Yah, memang cuma soal nama._

_**All Hey! Say! JUMP's members **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_**Name **__belongs to __**Mochiraito**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: __**No Pairing!**__, __**OOCness**__, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL plot**__,__** EPIC FAIL plesetan**__._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hari libur yang cukup jarang datang bagi para personil Hey! Say! JUMP sama sekali tak mereka sia-siakan. Rumah milik para personil Hey! Say! JUMP pun kali ini tak sepi dari para pemiliknya. Sebagian besar menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bersantai-santai atau tidur, meskipun ada juga yang lebih memilih pergi ke berbagai tempat untuk _refreshing_.

Suasana ruang keluarga rumah itu tak bisa dibilang sepi; Yuya, Yuto, dan Hikaru sedang sibuk mengobrol tentang pengalaman mereka dengan heboh; Keito sedang melamun sambil memetik senar-senar gitar kesayangannya; Yuuri sedang sibuk membuka-buka kotak berisi berbagai DVD miliknya—yang tentunya mayoritas adalah DVD konser Arashi.

Yuuri sibuk berguman sendiri membaca setiap judul yang tertera di cover DVD miliknya, "Minna, ada yang tahu dimana DVD Konser Time-nya Arashi punyaku?" tanya pemuda mungil itu. Yuuri mendapat koor 'tidak' dari Yuya, Yuto, dan Hikaru plus gelengan kepala dari Keito. Ia bersungut-sungut kesal. Tampaknya ia lupa dimana ia menaruh salah satu DVD kesayangannya setelah ia menontonnya.

Tangannya kembali mencari-cari diantara DVD-DVD miliknya. Ia mengambil sebuah DVD dan melihat covernya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Di sana ada foto dirinya bersama dengan sembilan orang anggota Hey! Say! JUMP yang lain. "Hehehe... ternyata aku masih punya DVD ini," gumam Yuuri, "Minna, ada yang mau menonton ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan DVD yang berada di tangannya pada teman-temannya.

"JUMP-ing Tour 08-09? Ya ampun... sudah lama sekali ya..." kata Hikaru

"Oi Hikka, kata-katamu seperti kakek-kakek yang sedang bernostalgia tahu!" Yuya menyentil dahi Hikaru yang tertutup poni

"Ha, bisa-bisanya kau bilang seperti itu!" dengus Hikaru, "Kalau aku kakek-kakek, lalu kau apa?" tambahnya sambil menunjukkan cengirannya

"Omae..." dan adu mulut antara Takaki Yuya dan Yaotome Hikaru pun tak terelakkan. Keito yang malas mendengar mereka berdua bertengkar, segera mengungsikan diri ke kamarnya yang tenang.

Yuto menghampiri Yuuri yang sedang membolak-balik DVD konser mereka, "Kau mau nonton?" tanya pemuda jangkung itu.

Yuuri mengangguk, "Kau mau nonton juga?"

"Tentu, aku kangen dengan JUMP-ing Tour!" Yuto sedikit terkekeh

Tak lama, mereka berdua pun menonton konser Hey! Say! JUMP yang bertajuk JUMP-ing Tour 08-09 tersebut. Kadang mereka ikut bernyanyi, kadang mereka membahas hal-hal lucu yang mereka ingat, kadang mereka menertawai gaya mereka sendiri saat di konser. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di bagian JUMP Hyakushiki.

"Hahahaha lihat, aku menirukan gaya bicara Keito dengan sempurna!" Yuuri menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Yuto pun ikut tertawa.

"_Nishi e, higashi e, ore Irie!"_

Tawa Yuuri langsung meledak ketika Daiki mengucapkan kalimat itu. Entah bagian mana yang menurut Yuuri sangat lucu, yang pasti ia tertawa sangat keras—bahkan ia sempat memencet tombol _pause_ agar tayangannya berhenti. Yuto, yang awalnya ikut tertawa, kemudian menghentikan tawanya perlahan-lahan. Sedangkan Yuuri tampaknya belum bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Hahahahahahaha lelucon seperti itu memang lucu sekali! Hahahahaha..." Yuuri terus tertawa

Yuto, yang kini sudah menatap Yuuri dengan tatapan apa-kamu-sakit-jiwa, kini tampak sedikit mengerutkan alis tipisnya. Sepertinya pemuda penyuka drum itu sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Akhirnya, tawa Yuuri pun mereda. Tepat di saat Yuuri menghentikan tawanya sepenuhnya, Yuto menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah, aku ingat!"

"Apa?" tanya Yuuri penasaran

"Seingatku Taguchi-san juga punya plesetan seperti itu!"

"Taguchi-san... KAT-TUN?" Yuto mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Yuuri. Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat.

"Iriguchi, deguchi, Taguchi!" seru mereka berbarengan yang sontak membuat keduanya kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk kembali meredakan tawa mereka berdua. Tampaknya mereka berdua benar-benar puas tertawa hingga perut mereka sakit dan mata mereka mengeluarkan air mata.

Tiba-tibaYuuri mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Yuto yang memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat kebanyakan tertawa, "Yuto, aku juga punya loh!"

"Punya apa?" tanya Yuto sambil sedikit meringis kesakitan

"Kyonen, rainen, Chinen desu!" seru Yuuri tiba-tiba

"!" dan mereka berdua pun kembali tertawa.

.

.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yak, another full of GAJEness short story! Duh emang ya UMS ini bener-bener full of GAJEness dan OOCness.<strong>

**Sebenernya aku dapet ide bikin plesetan buat Chinen sih gara-gara lagi belajar soal waktu di sekolah. Terus waktu senseinya nyuruh nyebutin beberapa kosakata gitu, kyonen sama rainen tuh ditaronya berurutan dan entah kenapa aku langsung keingetan Chinen. Jadinya ya kaya gitu deh. Buat plesetan yang lain sih jelas bukan aku yang bikin, itu cuma ngambil aja dari yang aslinya emang udah ada.**

**Buat yang ga ngerti plesetannya,**

"_**Nishi e, higashi e, ore Irie!"**_** tuh bisa berarti **_**"Ke barat, ke timur, aku Irie!"**_** (aku tau emang rada ga jelas kalau ditranslate ke bahasa Indonesia, tapi apa boleh buaat)**

"_**Iriguchi, deguchi, Taguchi!" **_**tuh bisa berarti **_**"Pintu masuk, pintu keluar, Taguchi!"**_

**Dan **_**"Kyonen, rainen, Chinen desu!"**_** itu bisa berarti **_**"Tahun lalu, tahun depan, aku Chinen!"**_

**Rada(baca:SANGAT) ga jelas? Aku tau kok...**

**Next chapter is YamaJima!**

**Review?**


	5. Dialogue

**Oke YamaJima. Sebenarnya bukan favorit aku (aku lebih suka OkaJima). Bikin fanfic ini pun hanya karena ngulang-ngulang nonton episode 2nya Risou no Musuko aja—dan sumpah YUTONYA SUPER KAKKOI! XDDD**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dialogue<strong>_

_A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—__Sebenarnya apa hubungan antara Suzuki Daichi dan Kobayashi Kouji dengan Yamada Ryosuke dan Nakajima Yuto?_

_**All Hey! Say! JUMP's members **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_**Dialogue**__belongs to __**Mochiraito**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains:__ 100%__**YamaJima**__, __**OOCness**__, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL plot**__,__** EPIC FAIL **__**story**__._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Beberapa orang sibuk berlalu-lalang dalam apartemen kecil tersebut. Apartemen tersebut memang dirancang sedemikian rupa untuk kepentingan syuting sebuah dorama. Dua orang pemuda tampak tengah bercanda, membiarkan seorang wanita merapikan tatanan rambut mereka. Di tangan salah satu dari dua pemuda itu, terdapat sebuah naskah. Mereka berdua masih sibuk bercanda ketika seorang pria meminta mereka untuk segera memulai syuting mereka.

"_Action_!" seru pria itu, memberi aba-aba bagi para _cameraman_ untuk mulai merekam.

Itu adalah adegan saat mereka makan malam bersama. Yamada Ryosuke, yang berperan sebagai Suzuki Daichi, duduk di sebelah rekan se-grupnya dalam Hey! Say! JUMP, Nakajima Yuto, yang berperan sebagai Kobayashi Kouji. Seorang wanita bernama Suzuki Kyoka, yang berperan sebagai ibu Daichi, Umi, dan Sawamura Ikki yang berperan sebagai tetangga mereka, Kurahashi Minoru, pun terlihat sedang menikmati makan malam bersama.

Mereka melakukan percakapan yang memang sudah tertulis dalam naskah yang sudah mereka pelajari sebelumnya. Kamera pun merekam setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh mereka.

"Marukoba?" Yuto mengangguk. "Kau anak dari pemilik Marukoba?"

"Hai," Yuto menatap Suzuki Kyoka yang berperan sebagai ibu Daichi.

"Artinya dia kaya," celetuk Sawamura Ikki

"Pembunuh!" kedua mata Yuto terbelalak. Semua mata memandang pada wanita paruh baya yang cantik itu.

"Kaa-chan, ayah tidak mati karena dia," Ryosuke merentangkan tangan kirinya di depan dada Yuto, bermaksud memberi gestur melindungi pemuda itu.

"Suzuki-kun, Suzuki-kun..." Yuto menoleh pada Ryosuke dengan ekspresi panik terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

Ryosuke menoleh ke arah Yuto, "Ayahku dipecat dari Marukoba,"

"Begitukah? Ah..." Sawamura menutup mulutnya yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu dengan tangannya yang masih memegang sumpit kayu.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan mengingatnya. Kau tidak tahu satu orang pun karyawan perusahaanmu sendiri! Terutama seseorang dengan nama yang sangat biasa seperti 'Suzuki'."

Kamera beralih ke arah Ryosuke yang terlihat sedikit kebingungan dan Yuto yang terlihat sangat panik. "Setelah dipecat, untuk membuatku tak merasa khawatir dan melindungi Daichi, dia mengambil banyak sekali arubaito! Sehingga ia kelelahan dan pada suatu malam melewati pembatas..."

"Kaa-chan, itu hanya kecelakaan. Lagipula kita tak perlu menyimpan dendam apapun pada perusahaan yang telah memecatnya." Ryosuke memotong perkataan 'ibunya'.

"Kau melindunginya?" Kyoka berdiri dari kursinya, tubuhnya ia condongkan ke arah Ryosuke.

"Eh?"

"Kau... melindungi musuh orang tuamu?"

"S-suzuki-kun..." Yuto langsung mengguncang tangan Ryosuke lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat—masih dengan ekspresi panik.

"Aku bukan melindungi mereka, tapi Kouji kan hanya anak mereka. Lagi pula perusahaan pasti tidak tahu tentang kehidupan pribadi pegawainya." jelas Ryosuke, masih menggenggam erat tangan Yuto. Kyoka terbelalak menatap tangan Ryosuke dan Yuto yang saling menggenggam. Ia menatap Sawamura dan mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk melihat kedua pemuda di hadapan mereka, yang tentunya langsung membuat Sawamura menampakkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Are?" Ryosuke melayangkan tatapan bingung.

Hening sesaat. Kyoka terlihat seperti baru saja ditampar kuat sehingga membuat tubuhnya yang tadi sempat berdiri langsung duduk dengan ekspresi menyesal.

Sawamura akhirnya memecahkan kesunyian itu, "Anoo... apa kalian..." jeda sebentar, "berpacaran?"

"Pacaran?" ulang Ryosuke.

"Apa kalian pacaran?"

"Eh? Kami hanya teman," Yuto menjawab, sama sekali tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Maksud kalian, kalian ini awalnya berteman?"

"Iya, memangnya ada apa?" Ryosuke langsung menjawab.

"Yappari!"

Dan syuting pun terus berlanjut hingga sang sutradara meng-_cut_ adegan tersebut.

.

Tak terasa, matahari yang sepanjang siang bersinar terang di atas langit Tokyo kini telah tenggelam. Syuting dorama Risou no Musuko yang berlangsung sepanjang siang tentunya sudah berakhir. Seluruh anggota Hey! Say! JUMP kini tengah bersantai di kediaman mereka. Ryosuke, yang mendapat giliran mencuci piring, baru saja masuk ke ruang tengah saat Yuto dan Kouta sedang menonton televisi.

"Yo!" sapa Yuto. Ryosuke hanya tersenyum menanggapinya sebelum duduk di samping Yuto. Ketiga pemuda itu menonton televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara komedi.

"Ne, aku mau ke kamar duluan ya," Kouta menepuk bahu Yuto, kemudian melempar senyum pada Ryosuke. Kedua pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah langkah kaki Kouta terdengar semakin menjauh. Tiba-tiba saja Yuto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ryosuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Namun tampaknya tatapan Ryosuke semakin membuat tawanya mengeras.

"Doushita?" tanya Ryosuke akhirnya

"Hahahahahahaha... Nandemonai... Hahahaha..." jawab Yuto diselingi tawanya

"Doushita?" Ryosuke mengulangi pertanyaannya

"Hahahahahaha..." lagi-lagi dijawab dengan tawa. Kesal, Ryosuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Ryosuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Yuto, membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi menatap lawan bicaranya—meski masih diselingi tawa, "Do-u-shi-ta?" pemuda bermarga Yamada itu memberi penekanan pada setiap suku kata. Yuto yang masih tertawa berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Ryosuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunggu tawa pemuda jangkung itu reda.

"Aku hanya mengingat dialog saat syuting tadi." jawab Yuto dengan senyum terkembang di bibir tipisnya

"He?" Ryosuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Tapi ekspresi bingung Ryosuke segera tergantikan dengan ekspresi kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Yuto melingkarkan tangannya di bahu pemuda bermarga Yamada itu, "Tadi, rasanya aku ingin sekali menjawab kalau aku memang pacaran denganmu!" kata Yuto sambil terkekeh

"Yuto... yamete kudasai..." Ryosuke mencoba melepaskan tangan yang bertengger nyaman di pundaknya, "Nanti ada yang lihat!"

"Daijoubu dayo..." Yuto malah semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya dan menarik tubuh Ryosuke semakin mendekat padanya. Pemuda bermarga Nakajima itu menutup kedua matanya lalu menghela nafas. Ryosuke akhirnya membiarkan mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Coba kalau tadi aku menjawab kita memang pacaran,"

Ryosuke memotong kata-kata Yuto, "Untungnya kau tidak menjawab seperti itu, Kouji,"

"Ah, kau ini, Suzuki-kun! Kalau begitu nanti akan kukatakan pada Umi-san!" senyuman jahil mengembang lebar di bibir Yuto.

"Jangan!" Ryosuke langsung melepaskan diri dari rangkulan pemuda yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu menjadi kekasihnya dengan wajah panik.

Senyum di bibir tipis Yuto semakin terkembang, "Bercanda kok..." Ryosuke menggumamkan beberapa kata ejekan pada pemuda jangkung itu. "Habisnya wajah panikmu itu lucuu bangeet!"

"Urusai!"

.

.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lagi-lagi full of GAJEness desu ne... Aku bingung mau nulis apa lagi, tapi aku suka banget adegan di episode 2 itu. Konyol banget! Apalagi ekspresi paniknya Yuto! Ah pokoknya Yuto tuh super kakkoi banget deh Risou no Musuko!<strong>

**Sebenernya ini aku bikin pas beres nonton episode 2 Risou no Musuko tapi gomen banget baru bisa dipublish sekarang.**

**Next chapter is MoriChii!**

**Review?**


	6. Gombal! II

**Mending langsung baca ya?**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gombal! (<strong>__**MoriChii**__** version)**_

_A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—__Ini memang serangan gombalan dari Morimoto Ryutaro._

_**All Hey! Say! JUMP's members **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_**Gombal! (**__**MoriChii**__** version) **__belongs to __**Mochiraito**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: __**MoriChii**__ and slight __**YabuNoo**__, __**Sho-ai **__NOT yaoi, __**OOCness**__, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL plot**__,__** EPIC FAIL gombalan**__._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Morimoto Ryutaro tengah sibuk dengan sebuah PSP di tangannya sejak tiga jam lalu. Posisinya yang awalnya duduk di atas sofa berwarna jingga di rumah milik Hey! Say! JUMP pun kini telah berubah menjadi tiduran dengan menjadikan paha Inoo Kei sebagai bantalnya. Kei yang memang sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya membiarkan posisi mereka karena menurutnya tak masalah selama anggota termuda Hey! Say! JUMP itu tidak mengganggu dirinya.

Jari-jari Ryutaro bergerak lincah menekan tombol-tombol di PSPnya. Otaknya berputar menentukan serangan selanjutnya yang akan ia lancarkan pada lawannya. Akhirnya ia memenangkan permainan dengan sebuah tendangan yang dilancarkan karakter yang ia mainkan.

"Yattaaa~!" seru Ryutaro, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan tersenyum bangga, "Inoo-chan akhirnya aku berhasil menang lawan _boss_ di level 8!" ia mengguncang-guncang lengan pemuda yang menjadi sandaran kepalanya.

"Sou desu ka? Omedetou!" Kei melemparkan senyumnya, tangannya mengacak rambut pemuda penyuka hamster itu. Ryutaro mengembangkan senyum penuh kebanggaannya semakin lebar dan mengacungkan jempol kanannya.

"Hoi Ryuu, jangan mengganggu Inoo-chan dong. Dia sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah tahu!" Tiba-tiba saja Kouta sudah berada di belakang mereka. Tanpa aba-aba lain, anggota tertua Hey! Say! JUMP itu memberikan jitakan gratis pada sang anggota termuda Hey! Say! JUMP.

"Ittai..." Ryutaro mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dihadiahi jitakan ringan, "Mamaa... Yabu-kun wa hidoi yo..." tiba-tiba saja Ryutaro sudah berpura-pura menangis sambil menunjukkan kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah jitakan pada Kei.

"Mana? Sini kuusap biar sakitnya sembuh," kata Kei sebelum terkekeh geli karena menatap ekspresi kebingungan yang jelas terlihat di wajah tampan Kouta. Ryutaro menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Kei mengusap kepalanya dengan halus.

"M-mama?" tanya Kouta, mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "Mana mau aku punya anak gila hamster?" gumam Kouta.

Ryutaro menoleh, "Nani?"

"Iie!" Kouta menggeleng dengan wajah yang tertekuk. Ia kesal melihat Ryutaro bisa dengan mudah berada di dekat Kei, bahan saat pemuda berwajah manis itu sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Padahal biasanya, Kei akan langsung protes jika Kouta berada di dekatnya saat ia mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Tidak bisa konsentrasi, katanya.

"Tapi, kalau Ryuu bilang aku mama, papanya siapa dong?" tanya Kei.

Refleks, Kouta berkata dengan lantang, "Ya jelas aku dong!"

Kedua pemuda yang sedang duduk di sofa itu menatap sang pemuda bermarga Yabu. Mereka terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Ryutaro memecah keheningan sesaat itu, "Mana mau aku punya papa super ero?" katanya sebelum ambil langkah seribu dari ruang tengah menuju kamar. Kei hanya tertawa mendengarnya, sedangkan Kouta langsung mengambil ancang-ancang melempar majalah yang berada di tangannya.

.

Ryutaro menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kamar Chinen Yuuri dan Arioka Daiki yang terbuka lebar. Di dalamnya hanya ada Yuuri tengah membaringkan dirinya di kasur sambil menyenandungkan salah satu lagu Arashi, Kotoba Yori Taisetsu na Mono. Tanpa ragu, Ryutaro memasuki ruangan itu dan langsung berjalan menghampiri satu-satunya pemuda yang ada di sana.

"Chii, nani wo shimasu ka?" tanya Ryutaro dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat lebih imut.

Yuuri bangkit dari posisinya, "Nani mo nai," ia menggeleng. Sang lawan bicara hanya bersungut-sungut menanggapinya.

Ia ingat kemarin Yuto bertanya padanya tentang gombalan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja di otaknya terlintas beberapa ide gombalan. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Chii, kau suka melakukan gerakan akrobat ya?"

Yuuri mengangguk penuh semangat, "Un, daaaaiiiisuki desu!"

"Sudah kuduga, soalnya kamu sering berakrobat di hatiku sih!" Yuuri tak membalas pernyataan Ryutaro yang menurutnya sedikit aneh.

"Chii, tahu tidak? Kemarin saat minum _ice coffee_ tanpa gula, aku malah merasa kalau _ice coffee_nya terlalu manis," kata Ryutaro.

"He? Kok bisa?" tanya Yuuri penasaran.

"Soalnya aku meminum _ice coffee_nya sambil memandangmu sih!" Yuuri mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pernyataan Ryutaro yang menurutnya lagi-lagi aneh.

"Chii, mau tahu tidak apa permintaanku pada _Kami-sama_ saat ulang tahunku kemarin?" tanya Ryutaro. Yuuri hanya mengangguk, ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang jadi korban dari serangan gombalan seorang Morimoto Ryutaro.

Ryutaro tersenyum lebar, "Aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu sampai aku mati," Yuuri menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ryuu, boleh aku tanya satu hal?" tanya Yuuri, berniat membalas gombalan Ryutaro. Ryutaro mengangguk.

"Apa kau pernah dapat peringkat satu di sekolah?" sekali lagi Yuuri bertanya

"Peringkat satu... Sou desu ne..." Ryutaro menggaruk pelipisnya, "Sepertinya dulu pernah."

"Tapi kok sekarang kau selalu bisa jadi peringkat satu di hatiku ya?"

Ryutaro mengembangkan senyumnya lalu memeluk Yuuri erat-erat, "Kamu juga peringkat satu di hatiku kok!" Yuuri ikut tersenyum mendengar kata-kata pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

.

.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yak, MoriChii pertama aku nih! Hahahaha aneh kah? Kepanjangan ya?<strong>

**Karena requestnya MoriChii plus slight YabuNoo, jadilah bikin kaya ginian. Di awal (yang pas Ryuu tiduran di pahanya Inoo-chan) terinspirasi dari bagian awal konser 2010 TEN JUMPnya Hey! Say! JUMP. Waktu di konser, Ryuu emang tiduran di paha Inoo-chan dan Inoo-chan ngelus rambutnya. Pokoknya menurut aku itu tuh udah kaya ibu-anak banget deeeh! Makanya di fanfic ini aku munculin si papanya! Hahaha**

**Dan serangan gombalannya pun sebenernya gombalan pasaran yang udah sering ditemuin di mana-mana. Gomen ne...**

**R****e****v****i****ew?**


	7. Gombal! III

**Oke, thanks to my genius bestfriend, Fika! Thanks banget udah bikin gombalan tentang Trematodanya!**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gombal! (<strong>__**OkaMori**__** version)**_

_A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—"__Kau tahu Trematoda?" Apa Ryutaro bermaksud menyindir Keito?_

_**All Hey! Say! JUMP's members **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_**Gombal! (**__**OkaMori**__** version) **__belongs to __**Mochiraito**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: __**OkaMori**__, __**Sho-ai **__NOT yaoi, __**OOCness**__, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL plot**__,__** EPIC FAIL gombalan**__._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sebuah ruang _make-up_ di sebuah studio pemotretan tampak sedang dipenuhi dengan berbagai aktivitas. Beberapa penata rias tampak sibuk merapikan riasan lima dari sepuluh pemuda yang ada di ruangan itu. Mulai dari mengecek kerapian baju mereka, tatanan rambut mereka, sampai seulas tipis polesan _make-up_ di wajah mereka yang sudah tampan dari sananya. Sedangkan para pemuda yang termasuk ke dalam sebuah _boyband_ ternama di Jepang itu menunggu dengan melakukan berbagai aktivitas berbeda.

"Ne, Yama-chan, Fujigaya-senpai titip salam untukmu," kata Yuto tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari layar keitainya.

"Ah, sou ka..." gumam Ryosuke, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk ikut menatap layar keitai sahabatnya.

Di sebelahnya, seorang pemuda lain tengah sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di keitainya juga. Perhatiannya sama sekali tak teralihkan oleh suara-suara teman-temannya maupun tangan penata rambut yang sedari tadi merapikan poninya dengan telaten. Tiba-tiba saja ia terlonjak senang, "Yes! Aku akan makan siang dengan Ohno-senpai besok!"

"Waaah... Omedetou Chii!" seru Hikaru sambil bertepuk tangan dengan heboh, diikuti Yuto, Ryosuke, dan Kouta.

"Arigatou..." Yuuri tersenyum senang.

Di pojok ruangan, Daiki tampak duduk diam dengan sebuah majalah di pangkuannya. Terlihat sekali pemuda itu tidak sedang membaca satu pun huruf yang tertulis di dalamnya.

"Dai-chan, _ngantuk_ ya?" Kei menepuk pundak pemuda bertubuh chibi itu. Sang lawan bicara hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ryuu, mainnya sudahan dong... Aku kan mau pinjam..." rengek Yuya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh pemilik nama itu.

"Aduh, diam dong... Nanti malah jadi mati!" Ryutaro mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kirinya ke arah Yuya, mencoba mengusir pemuda yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu. Sementara tangan kanannya menjauhkan PSP miliknya dari jangkauan Yuya.

"Ryuu..." rengek Yuya lagi, malah semakin mengguncang tubuh Ryutaro, "pinjaaaaaaam..."

"Aaaaaah!" Ryutaro menatap tulisan merah yang berkedip di layar PSP miliknya dengan kesal. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah teman segrup yang sejak tadi mengguncang tubuhnya, "Tuh kaaan! Jadi kalah!" serunya marah.

"Ah, gomen..." Yuya menggaruk belakang lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah Ryuu, kau pinjamkan saja PSPnya. Toh kau sudah memainkannya sejak di mobil kan?" lerai Keito yang baru saja selesai ditata rambutnya. Mendengar itu, Ryutaro menyerahkan PSP itu pada Yuya dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak ikhlas.

Pemuda bermarga Okamoto itu duduk di sebuah kursi yang menempel di salah satu dinding ruang rias itu. Ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Ryutaro yang sedang menekuk bibirnya dengan kesal. "Kau kesal?" tanya Keito.

"Sudah jelas kan?" gumam Ryutaro.

"Kalian kan bisa saling pinjam," katanya Keito.

"Tapi aku bosan!" Ryutaro melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu yang tidak membuatmu bosan," usul Keito.

"Misalnya?" tanya Ryutaro, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Terserah padamu," Keito mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan, "kau yang bosan, kan?"

Ryutaro hanya bermanggut-manggut mendengar jawaban dari pemuda bermarga Okamoto itu. Ia sendiri sangat bingung. Baginya PSPnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengusir kebosanan di saat menunggu. Sama sekali tak terpikir olehnya saat PSP itu tidak berada di tangannya saat ia sedang bosan menunggu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

"Keito, aku tahu hal yang tidak membosankan!" katanya dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Keito penasaran.

"Mengingat pelajaran biologi!" serunya, "Habisnya sebentar lagi aku akan ulangan, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus belajar kan?" tambah pemuda itu. Keito mengangguk.

"Keito, aku mau tanya dong!" Keito melirik lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tahu cacing trematoda dari phylum Platyhelminthes?"

"Ha?" Keito mencoba mengingat-ingat nama itu, "Cacing hati?" tanyanya.

"Ping pong! Tepat sekali!" Ryutaro mengangguk dengan semangat, "Tahu tidak? Aku ingin sekali jadi cacing trematoda!"

Keito menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, "Maksudmu? Kenapa kau ingin jadi cacing?"

"Karena dengan menjadi cacing trematoda atau cacing hati, aku bisa hidup di hatimu!" kata Ryutaro.

Keito tak langsung merespon kata-kata anggota termuda Hey! Say! JUMP itu. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. _'Apa maksudnya menyindirku kalau aku penyakitan?'_ Tapi Keito sama sekali tak mengutarakan kalimat yang sudah terlontar dalam benaknya itu.

.

.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><strong>Endingnya gaje banget ya? Hahahaha gomen... Aku bingung sih mau dibikin gimana. Hontou ni hontou ni gomen kalau gombalannya super gaje tingkat dewa! Kayanya gombalan kaya apapun sama sekali ga akan mempan buat Keito deh! Huahahahahaha<strong>

**Entah kenapa waktu Fika ngomongin gombalan trematoda, aku langsung kepikir Ryutaro. Jadi akhirnya aku masukin Ryuu deh!**

**R****e****v****i****ew?**


	8. Gombal! IV

**Masih serial Gombal! nih. Mungkin akhir dari serial Gombal! OkaJima.**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gombal! (OkaJima version)<strong>_

_A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—_ _Setelah Keito berhasil menangkis jurus-jurus gombalan dari Ryutaro dan Yuto, bisakah ia sukses melancarkan jurus gombalnya?_

_**All Hey! Say! JUMP's members **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_**Gombal! (OkaJima version) **__belongs to __**Mochiraito**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: __**OkaJima**__, __**Sho-ai **__NOT yaoi, __**OOCness**__, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL plot**__,__** EPIC FAIL gombalan**__._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sudah seharian ini kesepuluh anggota Hey! Say! JUMP melakukan aktivitas keartisan mereka yang sudah mulai menjadi rutinitas mereka sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Meski lelah, mereka tetap senang melakukannya. Tak jarang mereka langsung tertidur begitu sampai di rumah yang mereka tempati. Seperti yang dilakukan salah satu anggota Hey! Say! JUMP yang berwajah _manly_ dan dijuluki English Prince, Okamoto Keito. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah karena kemarin malam hanya sempat tidur empat jam kurang, karena insomnia yang akhir-akhir ini dideritanya, padahal hari ini jadwalnya begitu padat. Hikaru, yang menghuni kamar yang sama dengan Keito hanya terkekeh geli menatap rekan segrupnya itu tertidur pulas sebelum melenggang keluar menuju ruang makan.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yuto untuk menyadari jika Keito tak ada di ruang tengah maupun ruang makan. Sekali lagi ia memastikan jika Keito memang tak ada di dua ruangan itu. Ia menoleh pada Hikaru yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kouta dan Yuya di meja makan sambil asyik mengemil jeruk yang baru kemarin dikirimkan ibu Hikaru.

"Hikka, Keito mana?" tanya Yuto.

Telunjuk Hikaru mengarah ke atas, "Tidur," jawabnya singkat.

Yuto mengangguk lalu menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu sang English Prince pasti kelelahan. Keito memang sudah menceritakan tentang insomnia akhir-akhir ini dideritanya pada Yuto. Bosan, ia pun meraih _remote_ televisi dan mulai memindah-mindahkan _channel_nya, mencari acara yang menarik.

.

Kedua orb onyx Yuto kembali menatap jam di ruang tengah rumah Hey! Say! JUMP. Jarum pendeknya hampir menunjuk pada angka dua, sedangkan si jarum panjang masih bermalas-malasan di angka delapan. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas. Ia merutuki dirinya yang masih belum merasa mengantuk sedikit pun. _'Apa insomnia Keito menular padaku?'_ pikir Yuto. Kemudian pemuda itu terkekeh sedikit, _'Jangan konyol!'_ ia mengusir pikiran bodohnya tadi.

Jari-jari Yuto kembali menekan tombol _remote_ televisinya untuk kembali mencari acara yang menarik di televisi yang sejak tadi menemaninya, bahkan saat teman-temannya satu per satu beranjak ke kamar untuk tidur. Tidak menemukan acara yang terlalu menarik, ia memilih untuk menonton berita. Siaran acara beritanya cukup membosankan menurut Yuto. Namun pemuda jangkung itu berharap rasa bosan akan membuatnya mengantuk.

Karena rasa bosan tak kunjung membuatnya mengantuk, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Mungkin rasa kantuk akan segera mendatanginya kalau ia sudah berbaring di atas kasur empuk dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya. Baru saja Yuto hendak mematikan televisi, ia dikejutkan dengan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar semakin dekat dari arah tangga. Yuto yakin, seseorang tengah menuruni tangga. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan televisi tetap menyala, masih menampilkan acara berita. Kemudian kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada televisi itu.

"Yuto?" sang pemilik nama menoleh, mendapati Keito tengah menuruni tangga. Tangan kanannya tengah menggaruk belakang kepalanya, membuat Yuto memerhatikan rambut Keito yang tampak berantakan. Dari melihat wajahnya saja, Yuto bisa langsung mengetahui Keito baru saja terbangun.

"Hai, Keito."

Keito menguap, "Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya sambil terus berjalan ke arah Yuto.

"Begitulah," Yuto melebarkan cengiran di bibirnya. "Kupikir insomniamu menular padaku."

"Baka," Keito segera mengambil tempat di sebelah Yuto di sofa yang ia duduki.

"Kenapa kau bangun?" tanya Yuto yang sudah seratus persen mengabaikan televisi yang masih menyala.

"Aku dengar suara dan lampu masih menyala," jawabnya singkat, kali ini mengucek matanya yang masih setengah tertutup sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Ah, berarti aku membangunkanmu, ya? Gomen ne," kata Yuto. Ia kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada televisi yang sedang menampilkan sederetan iklan-iklan.

Tak ada kata-kata yang lolos dari mulut keduanya. Entah apa yang membisiki Yuto, tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali menggombali pemuda di sampingnya, lagi. Sayangnya ingatan tentang kegagalannya tempo hari membuat Yuto kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Lagi pula saat itu malah Keito yang membuat wajahnya memerah karena gombalannya. Yuto sama sekali tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu lagi di hadapan Keito, mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya nanti?

Lama tak bersuara, Yuto curiga pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu tertidur. "Keito?" panggil Yuto.

"Hm?" suara Keito terdengar menyahuti. Yuto tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya kembali menatap televisi. "Apa?" tanya Keito, menoleh pada Yuto.

Yuto menggeleng, "Kupikir kau tidur."

"Hmm..." Keito memejamkan matanya.

Melihat itu dari sudut matanya, Yuto bertanya, "Kau mengantuk?"

Kepala Keito terlihat menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku bosan," jawabnya singkat.

"Wah, sama!" kata Yuto ceria. Keito tak menyahutinya. Tak lama kesunyian kembali berada di antara mereka. Yuto menghela nafas.

"Ne, Yuto," Keito membuka matanya, "ingat gombalanmu waktu itu? Tentang ayahku," katanya.

Yuto mengangguk ragu, "Kenapa?"

Keito menahan ekspresi datar di wajahnya, "Gombalanmu itu sudah basi!"

Yuto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oh ya? Kalau begitu gombalan yang belum basi itu yang bagaimana?" tantang Yuto.

Keito terlihat berpikir sebentar. Kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Ne, kau tahu kan aku ini anggota _boyband_ yang terkenal seantero Jepang?"

"Baka! Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu, kita kan ada di grup yang sama!" sahut Yuto.

"Kau juga tahu kan aku mahir bermain gitar?"

"Pasti, kita kan sering bermain bersama dalam konser," Yuto mengangkat bahu, sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti maksud Keito mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau juga tahu kan, aku pintar berbahasa inggris? Yah, meskipun aku sendiri tidak begitu menyukai berbicara bahasa inggris. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Yuto mengangguk.

Keito melebarkan senyuman di bibirnya, "Kau juga tahu kan ibuku seorang model?"

Yuto mengangguk lagi. Ia semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Bukan kah tadi Keito ingin menunjukkan gombalan yang belum basi? Ini sih cuma cerita soal dirinya sendiri.

"Terakhir, kau tahu kan ayahku personil _band_ Otokogumi yang sangat terkenal."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Keito. Kau ini sedang apa sih? Katanya mau menggombal!" kata Yuto kesal.

Sekali lagi Keito melebarkan senyuman di bibirnya, "Kalau begitu, kau tidak mungkin tidak mau jadi pacarku kan?" katanya.

Kalimat terakhir Keito membuat wajah Yuto memerah dalam bilangan sepersekian detik. Skak mat! Tadi benar-benar gombalan mematikan—serangan telak bagi Yuto. Jujur, ia belum pernah mendengar orang menggombal seperti itu. Kata-katanya memang membuat wajah Yuto tersipu tapi ekspresi Keito lah yang membuat Yuto semakin salah tingkah. Ekspresinya memang serius seperti biasa, namun saat Yuto menatap matanya, entah kenapa wajahnya jadi semakin memanas. Sebelum Keito melihat wajahnya semakin memerah, Yuto segera memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi yang lain.

"Yuto?" tanya Keito. Ia sempat melihat wajah Yuto memerah sebelum pemuda jangkung itu memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Keito. Meskipun Yuto memalingkan wajahnya, ia masih bisa melihat telinga Yuto yang juga memerah.

"A-aku tidur dulu ya, o-oyasumi," kata Yuto dengan suara kecil, masih berusaha tak menatap lawan biacaranya.

"Matte," Keito segera menahan tangan pemuda jangkung itu sebelum ia melangkah pergi. "Yuto," panggilnya.

"Hm?" shut Yuto pelan tanpa menoleh.

"Yuto, kocchi mite!" panggil Keito lagi.

"Apa sih?" Yuto menoleh, menunjukkan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

Keito mengulum senyumnya, "Saa, dou?"

Yuto melemparkan tatapan bingung, "Apanya?"

"Kau pasti mau jadi pacarku, kan?" tanyanya, kali ini dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Yuto buru-buru menepis tangan Keito yang menahannya, "Baka!" katanya sebelum dengan cepat berlari menuju tangga. Ia tak ingin Keito melihat wajahnya bertambah merah.

'_Yatta! Aku berhasil membuat wajahnya jadi merah lagi!'_ batin Keito.

.

.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lagi-lagi kepanjangan! Huwaaa ga nyadar udah bikin sepanjang ini! Entah kenapa tangan aku tiba-tiba ngetik sendiri , mungkin gara-gara terlalu excited gara-gara bikin OkaJima lagi kali ya, setelah lama mantengin Yugo mulu hahaha... Need to see more OkaJima!<strong>

**Sebenernya aku sendiri masih ga terlalu ngerti status mereka di fanfic ini. Dan bahkan aku ga tau maksud Yuto bilang 'Baka!' di akhir tuh apa. Aku bingung, antara mau bikin OkaJima akhirnya jadian atau ga jadian. Jadi aku bikin ga jelas aja. Yang penting goalnya Keito tercapai, kan?**


End file.
